See you soon
by Jeffieeee
Summary: Cammie and Zach were best friends until Cammie had to leave for Gallagher, thinking she would never see Zach again as he was a civilian and she was a spy. 5 years later Cammie tails a handsome young man from The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Men who turns out to be her old best friend! What will happen between Zach and Cammie now they know the truth! First FanFic
1. Tailing

**HI EVERYONE! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW I COULD IMPROVE! SADLY I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER! SO HERE'S MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT JEFFIEEEE XO**

Cameron Ann Morgan stood infront of her home, her face covered in mixed emotions that no normal person would be able to read, as she watched her mother pile the last of their belongings in to her car. Today was last day Cameron would live a some what normal life.

Cameron had been training and prepering for this day her entire life, yet now that it had finally arrived she didn't feel ready. You see Cameron was finally starting her new life as a Gallagher Girl. The Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women had always been Cameron's destiny, she was a legacy, and she could not wait to prove it.

"Cammie?" A soft voice pulled her away from her thought's. Slowly turning Cameron came face to face with a young boy whom had been her best friend for the past six years.

"Hi Zach..." Cameron sent him a small smile, that faltered after a while, causing her eyes to fill with tears "I don't want to say goodbye." she whisperedshe looked up at the boy's tall frame.

"This isn't a goodbye Cams, this is just a see you soon." Zachary Goode flashed her one of his signiture smirks, he had always known what to say to Cameron when she was upset, but this time his words broke her heart. Zachary thought that in a few year's Cameron would be back and they would both be causing havoc for their parents once again, but he couldn't be more wrong as after today Cameron's life would change forever as she would become a legend. A legacy. A spy. And Zachary, well Zachary would be the civilian she was forbidden to hae any form of contact with.

Cammie's P.O.V (Five Years Later)

"Oooh," Bex said throwing an arm around my shoulders "I want one."

"There not puppy's." I shook my head as I watched the two incredibly handsome boy's my best friend was currently drooling over.

"Can we talk to them?" she whined in my ear, tugging on the crisp white sleve of my shirt

"No, Bex, were not here for pleasure." I stated, running a hand through my dishwater blonde hair. It was true we wasn't, the real reason we was at the National Mall in Washington DC is because we was on a Cove Ops. assignment. Yes thats right I said Cove Ops. as in Covert Operations. Let me explain my name is Cameron 'Cammie' Ann Morgan, also known as the chameleon. My parents are Rachel Morgan, Gallagher Academy headmistress and ex CIA agent, and Matthew Morgan, CIA agent currently M.I.A. I go to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, you see most people believe that Gallagher is a school for snobby little daddy's girl's whom get whatever they want, whenever they want it, and I admit in some case's thats true, but what most people don't know is that Gallagher is actually a school were exceptional young women come to train how to become some of the most talented spy's the world has ever seen. The majority of the girl's who attend Gallagher are all legacies like myself and Rebecca Baxter, whom I highly recommend you call Bex unless you want to have every bone in your body broken until you are just a pile of flesh crumpled on the floor. Bex is one of my best friend's and is the only none american Gallagher girl in history, she's pretty proud of that too. However you can also get some girl's who join the academy like my two other best friends did. Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, is a clumsy southern belle who is the daughter of two civilians that think Gallagher is just a boarding school for bright young women. Liz is literally the smartest person I know, she can hack in to the CIA in less than an hour, so Gallagher seaked her out and asked her to join our amazing school, making little Lizzie the most talented hacker the CIA has ever seen. And every now and then we even get an extreamly rare case such as what happened with Macey McHenry, yeah that's right the senators daughter, you see Mace just thought she was joining a boarding school for stuck up bitches, so we tried to stop her from joining the school yet her parents insisted she go here, so we let her in. When Macey found out about our cover and what we really are she accepted it much better than we expected, no screaming, no crying, no wanting to call mummy and daddy, she just took it all in and now she is one of the best spy's in our year, especially when it comes to disguises.

"Please!" Bex whined in my ear, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"No, Bex. We're here for Cove Ops. not talking to cute boy's and that's final." Bex huffed as I studied the boy's, something just wasn't right about them. Trapping my bottom lip between my teeth my eye's scanned over every inch of the boy's, then it clicked.

"Bex," I turned to face my best friend, acting like we were just two teenage girl's giggling over hot boys " It's them..." I whispered. You see our assignment was to tail two agent's through the mall successfully and find out their meeting place, yet there was a twist. Today, along with the rest of my Cove Ops. class, we weren't just tailing a bunch of agent's,we were tailing people like us, spy's in training, yet these weren't just spy's in training, they were boy spy's in traning. Boy's. These boys were from The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, also known as The Blackthorne Institute for Spy's/Assassin's, yet all of the girl's in my class didn't know about the assassin bit yet.

"What!" Bex whisper shouted "It can't be... can it?" She slowly tilted her head to the side, her lips parting in confusion.

"Look closely their contacts are to small, you can see their real eye colour around the outline, the one on the right's wig has slipped forward, you can see some blonde hair sticking out the back of it" I gave her a mischievous smile "Pluss you can see the comms in their ears." As I spoke my smile broadened, as did Bex's.

"Cammie you little genius! " Bex squealed as the two boy's began to part way's.

"Let the game's begin." She gave a cheeky smile as she wrapped her arm's around me, whispering in my ear "Knock em' dead Chameleon!" Bex pulled back, before turning and following the boy who we thought to be Agent N, the boy Bex had been asigned to tail.

"Good luck, Duchess" I whispered as I watched Bex strut away, her hips swaying. That just left me to follow Agent G, he had take more care than the other boy when tying to hide his true identity choosing a wig that almost covered his comms, yet it didn't just cover it all. Sighing I turned and began to follow the boy, doing what I did best, blending in to the crowed so he wouldn't see me. Turning in to a true pavement artist. Turning in to The Chameleon.


	2. It can't be

**Hey guys! So thank you all so much for the amazing reactions to my first chapter! **

**Princess Moi-Thank you! I will try and make them longer for you all :) Thank you again for your kind words and I am glad you're enjoying my story:)**

**Guest 1, MollyRuns15 & socerlover21- Thank you, Im glad your enjoying my story so far :)**

**Lmb11514-Thank you! And thank you for your tips, I will ty and improve them for you:) and I can't wait for you to see what happens next :)**

**Mycodenameiscobra-Thank you:)I wil be updating for you all asap :)**

**Guest 2-Oh thank you so much! I am so glad you like it and I can't wait for you to see what happens next! Ill be updating asap! Thank you again for the kind words:)**

**And with that I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Jeffieeee XO**

I had been following Agent Z for around almost an hour now. He had changed his disguise twice, Changed direction seventy three time's, and caught sight of four different people whom he thought were tailing him, not one of them being me. This boy was such a armature, I had walked directly in front of him at least seven time's now and nothing, he hadn't even noticed me, this is why im the chameleon.

I had found out where the boy was meeting his teacher, also known as my teacher and god father, Mr Joseph Solomon aproximetly 33.0745723856 minutes earlier, he said the exact time and the place in to his comms when he thought no one was listening. Oh how wrong he was, it just proves that these boys were possibly the worst spy's/assassin's I had ever encountered.

It was 5 minutes until Agent Z was due to meet Joe at The Ruby Slipper Exhibition and he still hadn't realised I was his tail. He changed directions twice before finally walking in to the exhibition area, a smirk that seemed far to familiar spreading across his face as he heald out his hands infront on him, a cocky gesture of success.

"Your late." Solomon taunted, his back to the boy as he looked down at the exhibition. Agent Z stopped two meters away for him, waiting for Joe to turn around.

"Yes but im alone." Agent Z spoke with a far to confident voice, what an arrogant boy. Solomon slowly turned, noticing me stood behind a pillar he gestired around the room where I noticed all of my class mate's were hiden in shadows or behind different objects. Solomon let out a slow chuckle as he shook his head.

"So that, Zachary, would make you the only boy on this assignment that succeeded, correct?" And with rhat all of my girls stepped out of the shadows, pulling some very glum looking boy's along with them. Agent Z, who I had now discovered was called Zachary, looked around the the room, his smirk faltering for a second before reappearing on his face, broader than ever.

"Correct." Zachary said his voice strong and confident, well that would soon dissappear.

"Wrong." Joe snapped, shaking his head "Now I will give you one chance to redeem yourself and describe the girl that was tailing you" Oh Joe, you sly man. A slow smirk spread over Joe's face, that was eraly similar to Zachary's, knowing that the boy would neer describe me.

"Ok." Zachary closed his eyes, as if picturing all of the people he had suspected, before quickly snapping them open, a determined look spreading over his face. "Dark hair, cappuccino skin, caramel eyes, muscular, 5 foot 7 inches." Zachary watched Mr Solomon's eyes, hoping that he would ive some form of indication he was correct. He did no such thing.

"Wrong again, Zachary. I am dissapointed." Joe shook his head, his face stern. "Miss Morgan please step forward." All of the girl's faces suddenly broke in to smiles, there eye's locked on me as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Looks like you aren't as good a spy as you thought you were, Blackthorne Boy." I gave a slow devilish smile as Zachary hesitantly turned his body to face me, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Cammie..." He whispered only just loud enough that a trained spy would be able to hear. How did he know my name. Why did he know my name. He shouldn't know my name. Taking several large steps forward I grabbed him by the neck, using his suprise to my advantage so I could easily pin him against the wall.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I snapped, venom lacing every word, as shock and panic appeared across his face.

"Cammie it's me. Its Zach." He let out in a rush "Zach Goode." No it couldn't be. Could it? This boy who I had pinned up against a wall by his neck, this boy who was in traning to be a spy/assassin, couldn't be my old best friend. I slowly took in his appearance, my grip around his neck starting to loosen, he didn't look like the twelve year old boy I used to play hide and seek with. Shaking my head in disbelief my eye's slowly met his. I had said to Bex earlier that day that the boys contacts were to small and now looking closer you could see the bright emerald green that outlined the edge of the chocolate coloured contacts. I had never seen anyone with that eye colour before, other than my best friend. Other than Mr Zachary Goode himself.

"Zach." I whispered, air catching in my throat as the arm that was pinning Zach to the wall slipped, now hanging loosely by my side. Slowly the cocky smirk I knew all to well creaped up on to his plump, perfect lips.

This could not be happening.


	3. Were going to Blackthorne

This could not be happening. This could not be happening. This could not be happening.

They were the only five words that were running through my mind as I stared up at my old best friend. He looked so different, so mature and well so extreamly handsome.

Zachary Goode used to be a lanky, long haired, spotty boy whom didn't really have many friend's, like someone who would never be able to survive in the spy world.

"Miss Morgan, Mr Goode, Is there something you would like to share with me?" I was still in shock, causing me not to have realised that the rest of mine and Zach's class had dissapiered.

"No, Joe. Nothing you need to worry about." I nodded, slowly turning just in time to see a suprised look pass across Solomon's usually unreadable face. My back was now turned to Zach, who's breath I could feel on the back of my neck, as I watched Joe signaling for me to leave. With a gentle nod of my head I slowly started to walk away from the exibit. Feeling Zach's hand brush the back of my wrist, my breath caught in the back of my throat and I came to a sudden holt.

"Cammie..." I heard an almost gentle whisper coming from Zach's naturally deep, rough, and husky voice that sent shivers down my spine, It was so different to what I was used to. I stood in a trance, my eyes drifting shut, as I begin to take in what was happening to me.

"Miss Morgan? Is there a problem?" My eyes flickered open as I heared Solomon speak. Slowly I pulled my wrist away from Zach's warm hand that sent fire shooting up my arm.

"No Solomon. Ill be heading back to the van now." I spoke with a strong confident voice before starting to walk, my pace quicker this time as I headed out the room, just in time to hear Solomon ask Zach what the hell was going on.

3.64826482964 hours later we had finally reached The Gallagher Academy Enterance. As soon as the van we were all traveling in came to a holt I had the doors open and was heading towards the main enterance in long powerful strides, the sounds of my friends voices echoing behind me. As I stormed down the hall of history to my mothers office, a determined look on my face, thoughts ran through my head thinking about what I should do or say when I got there. I just needed answers. Did she already know Zach was a spy/assasin? If so how long for? Were his parents in the buisness too? There was just too many questions, I couldnt think straight.

"Come in Kiddo!" I heared my Mums powerful yet caring voice call as I neared the door to her office. Throwing it open I quickly stepped inside, starting to pace up and down the soft plush carpet that covered my mother grand office floor as soon as the soles of my shoes connected with it.

"Did you know?" I demanded running a hand through my dishwater blonde hair, an old nearvous habbit I had inherited from my Dad.

"Know what Kiddo?" My mother asked, seaming genuinly confused as she looked up at me with glistening baby blue eyes that matched my own, yet hears always seamed to have more character and beauty in them.

"That Zach was a spy!" I spun to face her, stopping my pacing as I watched her face change through a range of several emotions in the space of 23 seconds before finally settling on shock.

"Zach? As in Zachary Goode? Zach who you was bestfriends with? Zach who you grew up with?" Her voice seamed to get higher and higher as she spoke, showing me that she really had no clue about what I had just told her "Is this a joke?"

"No, Mum, this isnt a joke. Zachary Goode is a Blackthorne Boy," I walked forward and collapsed in to one of the insanely comfortable chairs my mother had placed infront of her desk. "Believe me ive just pinned him up against a wall by his throat." I covered my eyes with my hands as I let out a long breath that I hadnt realised I had been holding, rubbing my temples gentily with my thumbs as I did so, Liz had once told me that this was ment to help you relax. Well thats bull shit.

"I take it you wasnt happy to see him then, Kiddo?" Shaking my head that was still in my hands I made a fustrated noise.

"Oh I dont know. I mean I didnt really speak to him. I was in to much shock. All these years of missing him, but having to stay quiet to protect him as it was to dangerous for him to know what we do," I slowly lifted my head, staring in to my mothers comforting eyes "Just to find out that hes been doing what weve have been trying to hide all along." I took a deep breath, I felt like such an idiot

"I should of said something to him." I whispered, regret flooding my face as my head hung low between my shoulders "After all these years of wishing I could talk to him, and then finally having the oppertunity to do so... I just froze up." I let my eyes drift closed as i felt my mum slip in to the large chair with me, pulling me so i was partly curled up in her lap.

"Maybe you can." My Mum whispered to me as she pressed her lip's against the top of my head.

"I dont understand?" I lifted my face to look at her, my forehead creased as I frowned in confusion.

"Honey, were going on an exchange to Blackthorne," A slow smile crept up on to her perfectly glossed lips as mine parted in shock at what she had just told me. "I was going to announce it at dinner tonight." This was not happening.


End file.
